Reprecutions
by Madd13
Summary: Sequel to Eyes. Sakura and Itachi reunite, rekindling the emotions between them. Sasuke, bitter from earlier events, presents a decent sized problem. But he's not the only thing in the way. ItaSaku Updated summery/rating possible
1. Chapter 1

Title :

**Title : **

**Writer : **Madd 13

**Rating : **

**Other story-ies : **Sequel to Eyes

**Setting : **AU; Five years from Shipuuden

**Previously : **Uchiha Itachi kidnapped Haruno Sakura. Love, luring of Sasuke. Sasuke losses stuff. On we go!

**Disclaimer : **All credit goes to Kishimoto and his team of diligent peoples that work so hard on bringing us the Naruto series.

_Six months. Its been six months._

The dark haired man with crimson eyes growled to himself as he sat stone still against a tree. His azure hued friend and partner sat near the fire's edge, tossing careful glances over his shoulder. "Why are you still so edgy?" Kisame asked, bothered that Itachi would be so tightly wound after their mission and a little time to themselves afterwards.

It had been like this since a month after Sakura left, guiding Sasuke back to Konoha. For five months Itachi had gone on countless missions, getting little sleep as usual. But his new eyes allowed him full sight, each thing being crystal clear. It also gave him a new level of Sharingan. If he wanted to, he could be like Madara, taming the Kyuubi. But he was waiting for that. He had other plans before he went to Naruto.

While he waited though, a few girls had passed through his bed at the insistance of his fishy friend. Kisame wouldn't let the ideal of moving on from Sakura. But he couldn't; the Uchiha had grown so attached to her in the months he had held her captive. No. She wasn't held captive. The pink haired medic had stolen his heart that he never thought existed. She held it now in her hands whether she knew it now.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he stood and jumped into the canopy. His mind wandered to the two nights he had spent with her. He was starting to forget what her skin felt like, silky and so wonderfully pale. His memory of her rosette locks, twisting between his fingers. The sounds she had made, and the way she had said his name as they fell into physical bliss.

One thing he couldn't forget though. Her eyes. Those big, beautiful, emerald orbs. The image of them was just as clear as they had been when she fixed his eyes each time. The sight had been even better when he had been given Sasuke eyes, still bloody from being torn from his little brother's head. But it didn't matter. Itachi still saw those eyes.

His heart skipped a beat just thinking about them and he knew he would have to find her again. He needed her whether he liked it or not. But he could never say that out loud. That was why he had relented to his partner's urgings those few nights. It never helped. But he had played the satisfied man, for a while. He soon lapsed into the mild depression and irritation of being away from the woman that he … Dare he admit it? Dare he say he actually love her?

Yes, he did. Uchiha Itachi, known murderer and stealer of his little brother's sight, was in love. He would only say so in the back of his mind, in the dead of night. And only when he looked up at the full moon, lighting the forest with his pale blue hue. He wondered if Sakura was looking at this moon. He hoped so. He wanted to share anything with her again, even if it was just in his mind. The Sharingan user desperately wanted her to be looking at the orb in the sky that reminded him oddly of her. Her and those haunting eyes.

Another deep sigh and he dropped back down to the ground, feet landing without a sound. He started off, making no remark to his accomplice. "Where are you going? Pein wants us back by morning!" The shark-like man reprimanded, getting to his own feet and taking a few steps towards the smaller male. 'Hn' was his only answer, as usual. Itachi never explained himself and Pein could do as he pleased come daybreak. Itachi wasn't going back. For now at least; he had something much more pressing to attend to.

Glaring forward, Kisame relented, knowing better than to try to overtake the Uchiha, especially with the new Sharingan. He knew that he was much worse than what he could already do –which was terrible things. And he had no intention of dying just yet. He had his own goals to accomplish later on. Laying a hand on his sword, the larger man knew he would have to think up something really good to protect Itachi and buy him just a little time. He liked the guy, but not enough to keep the Akatsuki away from him forever.

"Come on, Sasuke, just one more bite."

"No," The youngest of the Uchiha growled quietly. Sasuke turned away from Sakura who had his food prepared for him, held out as if he were a child. His empty sockets, covered by a black cloth, were turned away from the medic. He had grown used to this treatment, taken care of like some child, but he never liked it. He always put up a fight. Ever since he returned home, when Naruto granted him amnesty for abandoning Konohagakure because he was blind now, he had fought everything.

Standing, Sasuke walked away from the table, making sure his footsteps would fall heavy enough for him to listen to the sound reverberate off of things. He had grown to listen to these things, taking in every change like he was instructed to. Being an Uchiha, and a quick learner, he had taken to being blind surprisingly well. He just wanted to fight again though. He needed to fight. He didn't care the reason Itachi had killed his family, had taken his eyes – he just wanted his brother's life.

"Go home, Sakura. You're relieved of your duties," Sasuke said in a commanding tone, as if he were the regal leader of the Uchiha clan. A separated clan. If he had any say, he would have a wife right now. But he couldn't tell a damn thing about a woman anymore. All he knew were voices, smells, and what they felt like. He didn't know eye color, hair color, or if they really were attractive enough to breed him an heir to succeed him.

They could all lie to him until he was sick of it, making him become a recluse. He wouldn't dare let anyone make a fool of him like that. He would kill himself before that happened. His door slid shut, thumping slightly as it did so. He had perhaps put a little too much force into that. But it wasn't like the youngest of three Sharingan users cared. Sakura could abandon him, leaving him to his misery for all he cared. If he had heard correctly all those months ago, it sounded like she had more emotion for his brother than him now-a-days. How could she?

Sasuke flopped on his bed, curling up with his hands in his hair. His chakra spread out to make sure the medic was gone. It took a few minutes, but he was finally left alone to hone his own skills, teach himself what he wanted. He would make himself as good as he was even if it took him five more years. He would have his revenge. He would take Sakura down with his brother if she dare get in his way. A growl rumbled loudly in his chest as his lips curled downwards in a deep scowl.

They would both suffer for what they put him through. And yes, he put this just as much on her as he did him. Sakura had been there. She could have stopped Itachi at any time. She could have offered herself as a sacrafice, putting Itachi in a position where he could be defeated. She could have been smart and not gotten caught in the first place. She could have refused to heal his eyes and taken death. There were so many things the medic could have done and she didn't. Sakura was a moron for it all and he wouldn't forgive her for it.

Standing, the blind Uchiha who had put so much faith in his eyes prepared himself for personal training that had been going on for weeks now.

Sighing heavily, the pink haired medic tucked back a strand of hair. Sasuke had been more than difficult since returning home. She knew that he was bitter. She had helped take his sight away and it tore her apart inside. She couldn't forgive herself for it even if she loved Itachi more. Sasuke had been her friend for years, she had made promises to help him, bring him back. And here he was, but worse. And she wouldn't let herself forget.

Since day one being back, she made sure to spend majority of her time with her former friend, taking as much care of him as she could in repentance. He could say that she was told to do it by others all he liked, but that wasn't the truth. In fact, most said to get away from him, take a break. But she refused and continued coming to the complex day after day, making it nice for him even if he couldn't see. She made meal after meal, needing him to be alright for her own sanity.

Sakura didn't know the feelings of ill will in the man. She just knew that he was hostile towards everyone, even Naruto on the occasions he visited. Not even Kakashi, a man that made himself half blind most of the time, could console the former Team Seven member. Shaking her head, the medic put the last of the dishes away and started off towards her own home. It was a place that only saw her when she was asleep. It was all but bare, holding only the necessities of her nightly life.

It took her ten minutes to go from the Uchiha complex to her personal abode. And in that time, she looked to the sky, remembering the one night she was allowed out while held prisoner. She had laid in the arms of one of the most feared men in known to man, and looked at the stars. They had sparkled brightly in the inky night sky that night. She still couldn't shake the feelings she held for that man.

But since, she had heard news of him –terrible things. Yet, she couldn't see him as the monster everyone still said he was. Sakura had seen a whole other side of him and she wouldn't let go of that. She would believe in him until she saw him again. Those last words – 'I will see you again' – were just too convincing for her. She those crimson eyes, now permanently bright, would come to bore into hers again.

Finally reaching her destination, Sakura pushed her way into her apartment and subconsciously her verdant eyes looked into the darkness for a particular shape. She didn't find it. She knew she wouldn't see him there; it was too dangerous for him to come into the village, even worse coming here. She could only imagine the kind of trouble she would be in as well. Though the Hokage was her best friend, she knew he couldn't let her get away with harboring a man like that.

Simultaneously, the three unknowingly sighed deeply, wishing for so many things.


	2. Chapter 2

Title :

"Kyaaa!! Sasuke! Watch it!!"

A man with blonde hair hurriedly stumbled out of the Uchiha complex, hands batting at his own golden spikes. Though he was the Hokage, Naruto obviously didn't hold too much sway in Sasuke's life anymore. He had nearly become a crispy critter. The Uchiha may have lost his eyes, his greatest weapon, but he hadn't lost his power. No, he would never lose that. He had made sure that the Rokudaime wouldn't step foot within his home for the rest of the day at least.

Growling bitterly, the raven-haired male stepped away from the entrance to his home, staring blindly through the blindfold that kept his empty sockets covered. He refused all sight-related offers. He wouldn't take any eyes other than his own. He had grown to depend so heavily on them, on his bloodline, that he would accept nothing less. If it didn't have the Sharingan , then it was entirely useless to him.

Sasuke moved suprisingly quick for a blind man. With a permanent scowl pulling the corners of his lips down, he walked to the building he had turned into a training facility for himself. He had to train himself harder. He had to get better despite his lack of sight. He had to find a way to beat Itachi and take his life for this.

"He tried to kill me!" Naruto whined, slumping forward as Sakura sat behind him, making sure there were no burns on the back of his skull. Luckily, there were none and his hair was just fine. "He's hurt, Naruto. He had his eyes pulled out and wants more than revenge now," Sakura insisted, defending their somewhat now former friend. Her guilt wouldn't let her forget that she had stood motionless as her love plucked his brother's eyes out of his head. Her conscience wouldn't let her forget that she allowed herself to be held and comforted by a murderer while Sasuke screamed bloody murder feet away from them.

Naruto pouted as he turned to face the pink haired medic on the couch. He was more than a little irate that he was attacked for just trying to help. "He could try to be nice to me though," The blonde murmured, crossing his arms over his chest. He was fully prepared to sulk until his stomach gave a loud growl.

Sakura took the opportunity to change the subject and let things lighten up. "Still a bottomless pit. Didn't you eat like .. an hour ago?" She laughed slightly. Standing, she tried her best to take her time in going to her kitchen. It was one of those rare days that she had to spend here and she was cooking. Some relaxing day this was turning out to be. Again she chuckled quietly before her smile faded once she was out of sight of the Hokage.

This was getting to be too much. How often did she have to smile for people, act as if everything was okay? It was getting so difficult to pretend that she still thought Itachi was the bad guy. She had lied about the entire thing. Well, she lied about her feelings and the last actions before she 'escaped' with Sasuke. They had gotten a report from Sasuke as well, dictating his side of everything. He had told the entire truth – the battle and her inability to do anything to help him. He even told them that they had stayed the night at the Akatsuki base.

No one believed him. Most of it was chalked up to madness from having his eyes taken and the overwhelming rage distorting his mind. She was thankful that the village decided she was still in her right mind and believed everything she said. If only she could tell the truth. Sakura didn't even have the courage to tell Naruto that she had been taken care of so well. Her best friend and she could say nothing.

Slowly, she started fixing him his favorite – ramen, of course. The medic had to busy herself with something while she waited so she moved to fix tea as well. How wasn't that such a strong woman, able to survive being in the midst of most of the Akatsuki members for months, but couldn't tell a soul how she felt?

No, she knew. Sakura knew that if she said anything everyone would look down on her, give her dirty looks for thinking a man such as the middle Uchiha could be a good man. Naruto would all but leave her and she knew Kakashi would never speak to her again. The man she loved had tortured her sensei for forty-eight hours straight. How could she betray him like this? God, another person to feel guilty over.

With a deep sigh, Sakura finished setting up a tray of food and tea. It took a moment before she was able to force a smile on her lips again. She really needed to get out of here, away from all this pretending. But, for now, she grinned warmly at the blonde on her couch that brightened at the sight of a bowl coming towards him. Had she said 'come and get it', she had a feeling that he would have knocked over the coffee table and tackled her for the food with the look in his eye.

It was a good thing that the bowl of noodles was coming to him.

Sasuke wasn't so lucky. Yet again, another blonde and one time fangirl of the Uchiha had been scared off. Ino had agreed to take care of him for Sakura after Naruto. But, once more, as soon as her chakra was felt, that was it. The blind man had rushed to the entrance and starting spitting fire, literally, to get her out as fast as she could. She didn't even have time to counter him and get him to calm down by taking over his body. That actually would have just worsened things.

But the mere fact that someone would continue to come here to take care of him was insulting. From now on, he would keep entirely to himself. Any sign of a single person coming near here would be run off promptly. And if it were Sakura … Well, he was starting to think that he would chase her if she came here. Maybe he should make sure everyone knew that. He would scream out the truth without he acted towards her, letting her know that he was fully prepared to put her on his hit list and take her own first before going after her dearly beloved.

Oh, that was good. A sly smirk, malicious and contemptuous, pulled his lips upward for the first time in a long time. He would do what he could to find them together, trailing the pink haired medic. He would catch them off guard while they were spending a rare moment together and take both their lives. Her first, of course. Let Itachi feel the pain of losing someone close to his heart, slaughtered mercilessly. His new eyes that saw everything clearly now would have to endure the pain of love lost. Then he would go.

This was going to be too good. Stretching, Sasuke turned to the main building that he took residence in, heading in for something small to get in his stomach. All the while, such horrid plans were running through his mind. Things like 'who better to do this than him? He had no eyes to be caught in a genjutsu with.' Yes, he was the perfect weapon in this war of the Uchiha. If he worked hard enough, he might even be able to beat Madara.

Delicious. Both the plan and the juicy tomato he had pulled from his refrigerator and bit into. The red hued juice dripped over his fingers and down his wrist as he held it. What more terror could he cause with this new way of seeing the world? He leaned back against the counter and wrapped his arm around himself, free hand resting on his hip. Revenge and hatred had twisted him far beyond belief. He was sure no one would expect him of going this crazy. Not that he thought himself crazy in the least. He thought himself a genius and entirely justified in every thought.

And now, thinking over things again, Sasuke wouldn't be quite the ass he had been lately. He would apologize – he cringed at the thought of that – and take the help he was given with more grace than usual. He would play the placated and grateful man he should be since everyone cared so much about him. He would throw Sakura entirely off course. He wouldn't let the medic know that he was inwardly plotting her brutal murder as she sat beside him during a meal, or keeping so close he could feel her body heat as they walked.

Finishing the fruit … Or was it a vegetable? Well, whatever. The Uchiha finished his juicy snack and wiped the liquid from his lips on the back of his hand. Becoming the villain he didn't see himself as was wonderful. Thinking all these awful thoughts was exhilarating. Knowing so definitively that he wouldn't be found out was making his heart pound in his chest. He had no eyes to give away his emotions. With this confidence, he was sure he could pretend perfectly that he had renewed spirit and happier feelings running through him. He was so sure, that he had half a mind to seek out Ino and invite her back for a short while.

But the air was cooling; he could feel the temperature dropping mildly as the sunset. Being without sight truly did heighten all other senses. Shrugging everything off for the night, the youngest Uchiha retired to bed and would dream of blood splattered floors and the crimson liquid dripping from his hands, staining his clothes

Konohagakure loomed in the distance. There was only one reason it was beautiful. There was only one thing that could drive him to come here. It was terrible that he was risking himself like this. The bright crimson of the Sharingan shone with such vibrancy in the fading sunlight. Dusk had approached and would allow him cover to make it to the village limits. He might be able to find a small niche to rest in just outside the walls if he was lucky. He would have to if he wanted to see her.

Itachi couldn't believe that love had actually taken him, driving him all the way here. He had avoided this place for so many years, only risking his life for the Jinchuuriki. Then again, even at those moments, he had ended up triumphant. He almost smirked at the thought of Kakashi falling prey to his more powerful ability. Almost. It wasn't that great of a feat, and it also hurt Sakura. He knew that.

Shaking his head, his dark bangs brushing his pale cheeks, the Uchiha couldn't believe that he had thought of that. Well, this was obviously a show of just how much the small powerhouse of a woman affected him. He felt slightly bad for having caused her pain in the past. He didn't feel bad that she was hurting over Sasuke though. There were things behind that, secrets, that no one could know. And only if they were truly serious, if she would run with him, then he would let her in on the darkest part of his past.

Until he knew that she was fully in love with him, and he her, this was just a fling. This would be nothing more than a rare visit to satiate him. He … _needed_ her to be the one that was in his arms as he fulfilled himself with physical pleasure. Again, the Uchiha couldn't believe he needed her. The women that passed through his bed meant nothing and were easily disposed of. This one was different. He wanted that shock of exotic pink and vibrant emerald that stared at his with such emotion.

His heart picked up his pace at the thought of her even being close to him. He could feel her warmth and smell her unique scent already. It was ecstasy just thinking about it. Itachi couldn't think of how blissful it would be when he was finally with her.

Forcing his lips to remain in a thin line, and eyes hooded, he started forward, feet stepping silently on the ground. He would be just as soundless upon entering the village limits, careful to keep his signature dimmed so he wouldn't be detected. It would take him a night or two, but he would track her down. And he would surprise her, take her in the same night. Hopefully, he would convince her to leave with him as well in the same night. If not, he was sure Kisame had bought him a few days to take off, leaving him time to convince her or kidnap her again.

Either way, these would be the best nights since she had left his side six months ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunrise broke over Konohagakure, the birds starting to sing

Sunrise broke over Konohagakure, the birds starting to sing. The small animals woke from their restful sleep. The slumbering animals in most of the forest didn't know of a disturbance. Most went about their business as usual, squirrels twitching their large fluffy tails as the scavenged for nuts while being watchful for danger. It was a normal sunrise. The gentle rays of the sun started to warm the air for the creatures of the underbrush, leaves filtering the light gently and causing a green glow in the forest.

It seemed perfect … Save for one thing.

Bright crimson eyes that had seen no rest the past night or two stared at the village wall. A few quick paces and he could touch it. The distance was actually large bounds, but for a shinobi, that was nothing. And for a shinobi like him, well, what problem would it be to break through the barrier of the guards there. With his vibrant eyes could see the chakra of the ANBU that patrolled the wall top. They wanted to keep him out – everyone out that wasn't friend. That certainly included him in most cases.

But the Uchiha couldn't allow that. He needed to get in to see her. He needed the bright green that matched the forest around him. He needed the bubble gum pink that was so exotic. It was rare to find a gem like her, he realized this now. He knew he had to have her. Steal her if he must.

No matter what, Itachi would have Sakura at his side. Whether Kisame saw it or not – whether he acknowledged it himself – he had been hurting without her. Those small, soft hands on him, holding his hand, was something to die for. And he would die if it meant just one more night with her. That supple body beneath his was something he barely could forget. He knew he had compared the few girls since then to her, all paling terribly to her.

His chakra was dimmed to the point he would be safe for the day. He needed nightfall to sneak into the village. The gentle breeze that blew through the trees, stirring the leaves around him, promised that of a storm. He would end up dripping wet as he went to her tonight. That got his mind churning, giving him ideas of just what that could mean while in the presence of a medic. A stubborn one that took everyone's health into consideration first and foremost.

A slight smirked tugged Itachi's lips upward. It was barely noticeable to most, but he knew that, had she been here, Sakura would have noticed, seen it. He frowned then, realizing just how much she had ruined him. He had been such a hard man before, not caring for a single person. He had cared for his brother, but not enough. He wouldn't risk this for him.

Oh, how far the mighty Uchiha had fallen for such a small woman. Haruno Sakura would surely be the end of him. He knew this well, thinking over all the possibilities of what might come at him, as he sat back on the branch he was crouched on. His back pressed into the rough bark, cloak protecting him from scratched. The Sharingan-user would be there for quite sometime before he could sneak into her home.

A few hours later, the pink haired kunoichi roused from her sleep, feeling a strange tingle through her. Nothing seemed wrong, she had slept well, eaten all the right things the day before. Though she didn't know it, her body was already reacting to the presence of the middle Uchiha without knowing he was here. She would have that feeling all day, even if she didn't realize it.

A small pensive sound escaped her as she shrugged it off, letting the sheets slid from her lithe form as she got out of bed. Sakura ran a hand through her mussed locks. She knew it was going to be a long day ahead of her. Naruto had to be in the office all day, and after her incident the other day, Ino refused to try to take care of Sasuke again. And why would she after he had spit fireballs at her? The jerk.

That meant that the medic had to get into the shower quickly, get out in a few minutes and get over to the Uchiha complex in the next hour. She had to try at least one more time to try to get some kind of good rise out of her former teammate. Maybe she should try to bring Kakashi along. He lived with one eye most of the time, that was something like being blind. And he knew the effects of the Sharingan as well.

No, that would seem demeaning to the raven-haired man. He had enough problems. And chances were, their sensei would end up reading him those damn books. Yeah, that's exactly what was needed. Pervy books in place of comfort seemed just wonderful.

Rolling her jade eyes, Sakura hurried up her routine, making sure to get to the compound in under an hour.

Thankfully, she was right on time and made it in time to see the youngest Uchiha walking out to greet her. Sakura had herself steeled for bad attitude or fire this morning. Most likely both with the things that had been going on thus far. He was more than irate most of the time and let no one but her into the complex so far. She was expecting it to start changing for the worse for everyone.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," Sasuke said with a slight lightness to his tone. He was trying to be cheerful, only succeeding in mildly hospitable. His measured steps were sure as he paused at the entrance, waiting for her to come closer. He listened to her heart beat, staring blindly through the blindfold in her general direction. That had always creeped her out, but she never said anything.

"Sasuke," The pink haired female greeted back, her tone guarded. This was very different. It was too different and she didn't like it. Like with Itachi, he was being too kind. Granted, with his brother, she had felt oddly safe and knew that nothing was going to happen to her since she was needed. Then she knew that he was getting to far deep with her that her life would most likely be spared.

But with this one, there was no telling. His sudden change in heart was too quick. He had held a grudge towards Itachi for too long to let her get away with a cheerful tone for helping. She had too big a heart, caring for everyone. But she had a big brain, too, and she didn't fall for tricks like this that easily.

She stepped cautiously passed the formal entrance and headed for the main building, eyes always on Sasuke. The emerald gems were carefully measuring everything. She also felt for even a spike of chakra. If he did that, she was out of here. She had been putting up with him for six months and that was probably enough time for him to get accustom to everything. Must have been if he were running everyone else off.

Sakura sighed as she stepped into the living room of the main house, heading for the adjoined kitchen. "Ya know, I was thinking that I would stop coming. You seem pretty able on your own," She said, biting her lip as she got a couple of bowls out to start making him something for breakfast. It seemed like a good idea with the change in attitude. If he was feeling 'okay' with his situation, then he would be fine on his own, able to go into the village by himself when he pleased.

But this wasn't the kind of news Sasuke wanted to here. Inwardly, he gaped and cursed at her. This could completely ruin everything! He was planning on tailing her nearly everywhere as much as he could. He couldn't be entirely sure of her location if she stopped coming and having him tag along. She could mess with her schedule that way. But he couldn't show how upset that made him.

Yet another thing he had to bury within himself. "Really? You think I am ready?" He asked, forcing his voice to have an undertone of worry beneath the blandness of his voice. "Yes." It was a quick answer, hardly thought on for a moment. That wasn't good. He turned away to face the wall, leaning against the counter where he wouldn't be in the way. If she was resolute in this – which she annoying was most of the time – there would be no arguing with her. He would have to be on his own to figure out a way to track her, make sure she wasn't near Itachi without him around.

This was a challenge. A worthy one at that. Inwardly, the corrupted Uchiha smirked.

A full day passed. By midday, the dark storm clouds that promised a storm had rolled in. The deep grey color showed that there was a terrible storm waiting. It was bidding its time, just for Itachi. It was willing to wait to pour down, forcing the guards to their makeshift huts. It would aid in his endeavor to steal away into Konoha, stalking his … beloved? Was that what she was?

He had been pondering over that for quite some time now. That had been how he had passed the day while Sakura had escorted his brother around the village, getting him supplies for the complex. He wasn't aware that she had taken such a deep interest in his younger brother, a penance for allowing him to take Sasuke's eyes.

Maybe he should do something to make up for that as well. No, best not to. The elder brother had done enough damage for one lifetime. He would keep his nose clean as far as Sasuke went from now on. If he happened to be entwined a time or two when he was with Sakura, then there wasn't much he could do about it. But Itachi wouldn't go to any length to 'bump into' the other Uchiha.

No, he had better plans. Like forcing Sakura to lay in bed with in all day, allowing him to simply look at her with the clear eyes she had given him. Permanent light. He wouldn't have to fear the darkness anymore. He wouldn't have to learn how to survive on his other senses like Sasuke was. He was happier this way at least. Yes, happy. He was able to see everything in perfect detail – every vein on the leaves around him as he sat waiting in the dimming light.

He would be able to look at that beautiful heart-shaped face with the biggest, most wonderful gems he had ever seen – her eyes.

When was nightfall? It wasn't coming quick enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Thunder roared, the sound rolling down from the sky above and harassing the ears of anyone below. Woe was the traveler that got caught in this storm. It was furious. The rain beat against windows, roof tops, shutters. It tapped loudly, forcing the children inside to huddle under the covers or press against their parents, shaking from fear. The older ones, they pressed against the glass watching the light show outside as it flashed, lightning crackling against the black sky, giving a moment of light.

A rush of wind tore at the leaves, tried to move water soaked hair to no avail. The ebony tresses were completely soaked, as was the long cloak that hung off the Uchiha's shoulders. He was completely drenched from the pouring rain. It had been hours since it had started and it showed no sign of lightening up. That was fine with him. It would give him extra cover. No one would be out in this, even the ANBU would have their small shelters to hide in along the wall that protected the village.

If he remembered correctly, protocol was to do a routine check of the wall every hour on the hour. He doubted it had changed since he was a captain, agreeing to do such a silly thing every so often. And being that he had been one of the best, it would be easy to get passed these guards. They had most likely softened, forgetting hardships and worrying about real threats, in and out of the village.

Glowering, Itachi stalked forward, crouched low and keeping his chakra dimmed. If he was right, they would be getting back to their stations in three, two, one. He glanced through the leaves at the nearest protective station, watching as the guards disappeared within. As he suspected. Taking a leap, he landed softly on the wall, quickly jumping down and avoiding notice. The dark cloth wrapped around him helped him blend into the shadows.

He was swift, keeping to the darkness and feeling out where his Sakura might be. He needed to see her, needed to be with her tonight. It had been far too long since those bright eyes had been on him, watching his every move. And that blush. It had been endearing as it brushed over her cheeks and nose. A small smile, barely visible, pulled at the corners of his lips.

////

Sakura stretched as another crack of thunder rolled overhead. Lightning flashed, trying to make her apartment bright than it already was. She padded through the hallway into the bedroom, a glass of water in her hand. She set it on her bedside table with a soft clink, just to be sure she didn't have to go far if she woke in the night and felt thirsty. It had become a habit of hers since her stay with Itachi and the Akatsuki. They had always at least left that for her when they all retired for the night.

A lot of things had changed since her stay there. She had been more secretive, keeping more to herself. She couldn't say anything to anyone about how Itachi affected her, how her heart beat raced at the very thought of him. And she didn't tell anyone how Sasuke was hardly her favorite person anymore, and how she would rather catch a deadly disease than care for him anymore. His attitude was just too draining now, changing from day to day. He had scared away two people who had loved him, then was far too nice when she arrived yesterday.

The medic hadn't liked the change at all. It made her more worried than anything he had done before. With a sigh, she went to the window, looking to the sky. The sharp contrast of light against the black cloud flashed for a moment, followed quickly by another roar of thunder. She didn't catch the movement below in the shadows, though her stomach twisted slightly, expecting something she would never guess to happen. Strange how her body knew he was here yet her mind couldn't conceive that he would come all this way, risk exposure, just to see her.

Turning away, the pink haired woman turned off the light, and crawled into bed.

////

There. She was just there. Red eyes widened, heart rate picking up in excitement. He had never been so happy to catch a glimpse of someone before. He let out a sigh and was actually pleased to see the light go out. It would allow for him to give her quite the surprise. With a deep breath, he stepped out into the small walk way between her apartment and the building across from it.

Taking a quick glance around, he allowed himself to let off a bit of his chakra, forming a crow and sending upward to look for an open window. Or one mildly open. The bathroom window was slightly ajar, allowing the cool air of outside to filter in slowly. It wouldn't be enough to make the apartment chilly, but it was enough for him to pry open. And lucky for him, he wouldn't need to use more chakra to get up there.

Quietly, he snuck up the fire escape, getting to the window quickly. The crow disappeared as he pried the glass away from the sill, a low creak of water-swollen wood sounding. He paused, listening for her stirring and coming to investigate. One, two, three seconds passed, and nothing. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and lifted it that last bit. She really was a heavy sleeper. The Uchiha remembered slipping into her room after she had found her way to get his heart beating again and simply watched her. She had never known he was there as she dreamt.

Sliding into the tiled room, the pale man began undressing, leaving his cold, wet clothes on the floor. The Uchiha exited out into the hallway in nothing but his shorts, heading for her bedroom. Hopefully, she wouldn't mind his state of undress. But he did know she would be upset with him if he stayed soaking wet and risked catching cold. Medics, always thinking of health first.

////

The cold steel glistened in the sun light. Sasuke could see it, see the way the light made its pattern on the bright green grass. It was beautiful. It had been so long since he had seen such color, and it was back. He could watch the squirrel on the other side of the clearing skitter away. He could see Itachi's lifeless body, blood surrounding him and staining the grass near him crimson.

He also saw the shock of pink. The bubble gum pink that was like no other's in any of the villages he had been through. She was pale, too pale. The vibrant emerald was dull, staring blankly at the light blue sky. They were both dead, punished for their crimes against him. He could still taste his victory. He could still feel Itachi's chakra, ebbing away. Then a spike.

The youngest Uchiha shot up in his bed, sweat dripping down his forehead and running down his cheek. He was here. It was time. Then the thunder. He turned his head, listening to the rain beat against the roof and window panes. He let out a breath, realizing it was just his dream. He had only imagined that Itachi's chakra had spiked, enough for him to awaken. No one, not even Itachi, would be out in this. There was nothing that would draw him out in this weather, not to mention risk his neck against the ANBU. He was smarter than that.

Shaking his head, Sasuke dipped his head, rubbing the back of his head. His desire to kill both of them was too powerful. He had to wait. Wait for them both to be in the same place at the same time. He let out a discontented sigh, scowling at the blankets he couldn't see. Laying back down, he tried to get back to that dream, just be happy for a moment, even if it was only a fantasy.


	5. Chapter 5

It was difficult to sleep now. The storm raged on, growling almost consistantly. The rain thwaped loudly, battering the house as if it had the desire to knock it down. And Sasuke was stuck listening to it. He was sure he was the only one up. Only one unwillingly up, that is. There were guards that had been charged with protecting the village through the harsh weather. The youngest Uchiha sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter. His hands were flat on the smooth surface, feeling for the slightest scars, looking for memories of his happy childhood.

That dream. It was bothering him. It had been the happiest dream in years. It had been the best moment of his life. Knowing that two people he had loved to some extent that had wronged him were dead. He didn't give a rat's ass about their reasons, whatever lies they told themselves to help themselves sleep at night. All he wanted was to be karma's delivering hand. He wanted to give them what they deserved. That, to him, was death.

Frustrated, he punched the cabinet door. He wished he would be able to see the colors in his dreams, the bright red, the dull emerald, the shock of pink turning scarlet as it soaked up his brother's blood. Damn it. How he wished to see that.

///

Those big beautiful eyes, bright and vibrant were closed. Her shoulders rose and fell slowly, breathing deep as she slumbered. How he had missed this. Itachi had waited for this moment for six long months. It felt like longer. He moved quietly so he could see her fully, looking at her pretty features, obscured slightly by those bumble gum pink tresses. She looked so peaceful, like nothing was ever a bother to her. But he knew better. Those eyes were always worried, or usually. She was such a bleeding heart. It's what he loved most about her.

Damn it, there was that word. He knew he was doomed now. He could just look at her, thinking about her quirks, and knew he was in love. That had never been part of the plan. He supposed he shouldn't have been so nice, but _that_ had been part of the plan. Itachi had meant to be kind to her, to appeal to her softer side and gain her compassion. He wanted her to love them both and be torn when the final fight came. It had happened and she hadn't interferred. But he was poorly prepared for what his heart had been ready for. She was the first woman since his own family that he loved and his heart was ready to accept it, even if the rest of him wasn't.

With a silent sigh, he moved a little closer, keeping to the shadows for now. Creepy, yes, but he didn't want to wake her yet. He was enjoying the peaceful look on her face; it made him feel more at peace himself. After a few long moments, he gave into his body. His arms were aching to hold her. Slowly, he moved forward and climbed into the bed, trying to keep it from shifting as much as he could. She only moved once, when he raised the blanket to climb under. Having been out in the rain in drenched clothes made him cold, and it was worse now that he had very little on. She would want him under the blankets.

Settling, the Uchiha watched her for a moment long before reaching out, brushing his fingers lightly over her arm. She didn't stir. It urged him lightly, making him touch her again. Pushing the pink locks out of her face, the barest of grins pulled at his lips. Anyone that simply looked at him wouldn't be able to tell he was smiling, but he had a feeling that she would know. She would see it and smile brightly at him. A content sigh and he moved closer, resting his hand on her arm. That seemed to be all Sakura needed.

Barely waking up, she shifted closer, nessling against the warm body and snuggling against a wanted man. Her head lay on his shoulder, one of his hands playing with her hair gently as he peered down at her. He watched her shift until she was comfortable. Settling, her hand lay on his bare chest, rising and falling with his breathing. It took her a while to notice through her sleep that something was different, very different. Peeking one eye half open, she glanced around, mentally checking that everything was still there. It was. Then she took inventory on what was unusual : One human male in her bed. She gave a brief nod to herself and closed her eye again.

Itachi quirked a brow upwards as he witnessed this and waited for the fact that she had someone in her bed to actually hit her. It didn't take long. The training of a shinobi made her react quickly. The medic's eyes shot open. She wasn't still for more than a second as she rolled away from him to reach for something. When she turned back to face him, she was sitting up and pointing a kunai at his throat. She was pretty fast when she actually noticed something was that off that she may need a weapon. He was somewhat impressed.

Carefully, he lifted his head and laced his fingers behind his head, laying there under her blade, relaxed and calm. Itachi watched her with half lidded eyes, knowing that she wasn't going to hurt him. "Hello, Sakura," He said quietly, his deep baritone filling the small room though he hadn't spoken very loudly. The young woman gasped as she stared down at him, shocked that he was in her bed, no less in the village. Thunder roared above, making her jump. Looking to the window, she held the kunai to herself, confused and unsure what was going on.

Sleep was not her friend, it seemed. Her mind was slowly starting to work again. There was a big storm outside. Itachi must have used it to his advantage to sneak inside the village walls. From there, he climbed into her apartment, undressed, and crawled into her bed. Right, okay. That sounded like him, though she didn't think he would be half naked in her bed while she slept. Well, it didn't matter.

Dropping the weapon, Sakura all but fell on him, arms wrapping around him the best they could as he lay there. She pressed herself to him, just happy that she was able to see him again. "I've missed you so much," She murmured into his chest, her face buried there as she took in his scent. It was the most wonderful smell in the world. The only thing better was that the Uchiha wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. They both let out a content sigh as he leaned down to place a light kiss on the top of her head.

It had been so long since he had done that. Far too long. Raising her head, she shifted slightly. Six long months and her heart was beating against her ribcage, trying to break the bone. She didn't think she would be this nervous, though deep down she supposed it was to be expected. They had only started this twisted relationship days before they parted. Two nights together wouldn't be enough to bind anyone together so strongly. Sakura had been wrong. There had been moments when she thought Itachi had really just used her then would forget about her. She thought he might have just wanted to torture her with those last parting words, sending her away with false hopes to keep her loving him though there was nothing on his end.

This proved he loved her. Shyly, she leaned forward, lightly brushing her lips over his, unsure if he would accept the affection. Eagerly, he returned the kiss, pulling her down to him to kiss her passionately. It had been too long since he had kissed these lips, felt her small body against him and warming him completely. Never had he felt this before, and he relished it. He pulled away to breath, leaving her panting. He held her close, cheek pressed against the top of her head.

A few long, silent moments passed before Sakura spoke, "Why would you risk coming into the village?" Her green eyes were wide, worried. She didn't want him to get caught, didn't want him to get hurt. She was still beating herself up over Sasuke, though she wasn't going to be babying him like she had been. Now she had to worry about the other Uchiha needing all her attention.

"I needed to see you, Sakura." Blood red bled into black, showing emotions that he was sincere. He had needed her. "I ... couldn't bare ... to be away much longer," He admitted quietly, staring into her eyes. He was having a hard time coming to grips with his new feelings, and even harder time trying to express them. It was forgein to him, unusual, and he was still trying to get used to it all. Hopefully, she wouldn't mind if he stuck around for a little while so he could get her help so he could adjust.

"And, where are you clothes?" Sakura asked cautiously, glancing at his bare chest. "They were wet." To most, they probably wouldn't really understand the meaning behind those words. Sakura did. She smiled again, knowing that he knew she would have ordered him to get the soaking wet clothes off anyway. "You should probably warm up with a shower," She said, scooting slightly to allow him to get up if he wanted to. She didn't want him to leave her side, but her medic side begged that he would be properly warm.

///

As the couple reunited, and relaxed in the presence of each other, the rest of Konoha rested peacefully. The happy pair seemed as if they were setting of a wave of well-being. Even across the village, Sasuke was feeling a little better, less restless. Laying down, he drifted into a dreamless sleep. And miles away, Kisame was smiling. For once, it wouldn't have been a horrifying thing. His face was upturned as he stood in a clearing. He reveled in the fresh water falling from the sky, hitting his face and running down his cheeks in rivlets.

Tonight, everyone would rest well. Tonight, everyone could be at peace for a short while.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning broke over Konoha. The sun shone bright, the storm passing through during the night to leave the village to enjoy a bright awakening. Birds chirped in the trees, the small animals coming from hiding and roaming freely once again. It took a few more hours before majority of the villagers awoken, rubbing sleep from their eyes to behold the day. It would be a very nice one for everyone. Or, that's how it seemed.

Naruto stretched, giving a long yawn before reaching out to knock loudly on the door in front of him. He still couldn't get over the fact that he had to be up so early. He truly missed the days when he just slept in unless there was a mission. Even then he would take his time in getting up. But having to sit behind that desk meant early mornings. And he wasn't about to be the only one of his friends that didn't sleep for another hour or two before getting up. "Sakura!" He yelled, knocking on the door again. "You gotta come in with me. I need help." Now that he was Hokage, one certain person was allowed to do what few others have. Sakura had to help him with the paper work.

The third knock jarred the medic, making her jump as she looked at her bedroom door. From there, she could almost see the front door down the hall. She could hear the blond's voice. Oh no. Green eyes snapped to the arm drapped over her. She followed that arm to the sleeping face of Itachi. There was a half naked murderer in her bed, and, if seen, her best friend would sign his execution papers right on the spot. This was not good. This was extremely not good.

Rolling over, it was enough to rouse the slumbering Uchiha. "What is it, Sakura?" He murmured, peeking one eye open to look at her. Then another knock. Blood red eyes looked to the door as well, nearly growling as he felt the Kyuubi's presence. It was habit by now, but he realized what that meant. If Naruto entered and saw him here ... With a quick kiss, Itachi rolled off the bed in a smooth movement and a flutter of ebony hair. He hurried to the closet, as cliche as that was, and crouched in the shadows. He was used to hiding, to blending in, so he had little worry that he would be caught.

As her lover hid, Sakura pulled her robe on, casting one last glance at her closet doors and hurrying to the front. Opening it, she squinted into the bright morning and at her best friend. "Good morning, Naruto," She greeted with a small grin, trying to act as normal as possible. Nope, no murderer here, folks, just your friendly medic. Stepping aside, the Hokage entered, stretching once more and heading for the kitchen. "Hurry up and get ready. I should have been in the office by now," The demon vessel said, looking in the fridge for something to snack on while he waited.

"Yes, its nice to see you, too" The medic laughed, shaking her head. Her heart pounded as she left Naruto's presence and disappeared into the bathroom. She hoped he wouldn't wander, though she knew Itachi would be extra careful so they wouldn't get caught. Closing the bathroom door, she noticed the Akatsuki cloak on the floor. She had forgotten all about his clothes. Good thing she got in here before Naruto decided he needed to borrow the room. Grabbing the clothing, she considered the best place to stuff it. Yet again, Naruto knocked on the door.

Panicing, she stuffed it in the hamper, shutting the lid of the basket just as the door opened. Sakura turned trying not to look guilty. "Mind if I use before you get in the shower. I know you take forever even when you're hurrying," He laughed, a lopsided grin on his face. "Oh, yeah, sure. I'll go get my clothes then," She agreed, moving around Naruto. A flash of black, a piece of a sleeve, was hanging out of the hamper, and she just caught that she hadn't hid Itachi's clothes fully. She silently cursed, but continued to her bed room, heart pounding. She was going to have a heart attack, she could feel it. This was the worst thing possible. Naruto was going to find out, search her apartment, and have Itachi killed while she was shoved in a cell for the rest of her life. She doubted the Rodudaime had the heart to kill her, so rotting would be her fate rather than instant death.

Wandering into her room, she opened the closet doors with a dazed look on her face. Absently, she gathered clothing and waited for the inevitable. By the look on her face, Itachi knew there was possibility of being caught. He wouldn't allow her to be punished though. He would be marked for death either way, so he would take full blame and make sure that she would be able to still go about her life. Red and green eyes met as they waited, listening for Naruto to exit the room. Finally, he did, and said nothing. The Uchiha grinned, understanding the silence. A small kiss on the head was all Sakura needed to make her realize they were safe. With a smile of her own, she went to get ready for the day.

She was unable to say good bye, but the middle Uchiha knew why, and wasn't bothered by it. He was just glad they were safe ... for now.

///

Sasuke had been up for hours. Once the storm broke, he had been up training himself, working on everything he could on his own. He had to be ready.

Hours later, he was finished for now. He joined the rest of the village and got ready for a day out. Stepping outside, he could feel the warmth on his skin and knew it was a nice day. He took a deep breath. Yes, a very nice day. Though he wasn't scowling, he wasn't smiling either. It was the best anyone would get from him. In an attempt to find the dedicated medic, the youngest Uchiha would have to go out, really feel out the woman. He would have to befriend her again as well. Maybe she would let him tag along every once in a while. It would help him notice her daily pattern, and alert him to anything unusual.

First thing first, apologize to Naruto. The blond idiot would help him find the pink-haired woman if need be. Once they were on good terms. From memory alone, Sasuke traced steps long ago tred to the Hokage Tower. He listened closely to footsteps, feeling out chakra sources to avoid bumping into people. This was the first time he hadn't been led outside the complex. It was the first time he had to do this on his own. And doing so well, he felt empowered, proud of himself, and sure that he would be able to fight if need be.

Feeling out the Tower, Sasuke waved at the guards in front of the doors, reaching out for the doors and feeling for the way in. Neither guard made a move to stop him. They knew who he was, what his condition was, and didnt want to face either Uchiha or Uzumaki wrath. It would not bode well. So, the raven haired shinobi passed without a problem. His hair remained out, brushing along the wall of the hallways, finding his way to the Hokage's office. He had to pause a few times to search out Naruto before continuing on, but he finally made it.

A single knock alerted the occupant to someone coming in, and in Sasuke went. "Naruto," He greeted tersely, though it wasn't the best way to start an apology. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" The blond asked, surprised. It showed in his voice that's all the question implied, and he was far from upset that his one time friend had come to see him. Venturing further inside, the darkest of Team Seven sighed, preparing himself for what he had to say. "I am ... sorry .... for how I treated you. I am just having a hard time adjusting," He ground out, forcing it from his lips. That was the hardest thing he had done in a long time. It felt odd on his tongue and tasted awful.

How completely unexpected. Naruto didn't know what to say. Thankfully, he didn't have to say anything as Sakura entered with a pile of papers. She paused, heart skipping a beat as she saw Sasuke standing in the office. A thick silence filled the room and no one was sure what to do. Sasuke was the first to break it. "Good morning, Sakura-chan," He greeted, a lot better than he had greeted Naruto. Tension seemed to break and Sakura let out a breath she hadn't know she had been holding. "Good morning, Sasuke. It's nice to see you out and about," She said, moving around him to set the papers on the table.

It took a while, but soon the former friends were starting to act like they liked each other again. Well, as much as Sasuke ever had. He knew without his eyes he was no match for Naruto, so the competition between them was no longer there, but he couldn't stop his somberness regardless. At least it was better than it had been in years. For once, Sakura and Naruto could thank revenge. It brought them together for the first time though all the while the Uchiha was planning the most perfect death for the pink-haired medic.

And later that night, all had a very sound sleep. Happiness seemed like it was finally going to settle on the village. For the first time in their shinobi career, Team Seven knew everything was going right.


	7. Chapter 7

-1**I would like to apologize for the amazingly long wait. Lack of muse, multiple computer issues and time constraints all helped make this chapter far too long in coming. BUT! Here is a brandy new one for anyone who reads.**

Sakura stretched and rolled onto her side. She snuggled into the warm body beside her. Now this was what life was all about. This past week had been the happiest she could remember. She had the man she loved, a man she had never expected to find his way into her heart. Her friends were well and were getting along. The only one who had been the problem had been Sasuke, but some strange even had turned his constantly sour attitude around. Life couldn't be better.

Except for that incessant sound. She had known something had roused her from sleeping soundly. The medic opened one eye and frowned in the general direction of the front door. Itachi was already tense and waiting to see what would happen. The moment someone had set foot on the landing that would lead to her door, he had been alert and prepared to fight or flee.

Sakura let out a small sigh, pat Itachi's stomach and went for her robe. She spared a glance back as the Uchiha grabbed cover for himself and found a suitable retreat where her visitor wouldn't find him.

"Sakura!"

The pink haired woman hung her head as Naruto's voice reached them both. It was Saturday, he should be sleeping late like he normally does. "Come on, we don't want to stand in the rain all day," the blonde called. We? With a confused look, she hurried to the door. Standing just outside were both her teammates. Naruto was a surprise just for the fact that he usually slept as much as possible. Sasuke on the other hand; he visited no one and hadn't come to her house since he got here. She had offered multiple times yet always refused. This was getting a little strange for the youngest of the red eyed boys.

Stepping back, she smiled and said, "Come on. Now that I'm awake I'll make us breakfast." Naruto grinned broadly at her, always eager when food was concerned. Sasuke on the other hand, he stepped through the door, hung his cloak carefully and bowed his head a little. "Thank you, but I have eaten." Of course he had. He had probably been up for hours trying to better himself or something.

"Well, then make yourself at home, I'll be right back." The medic headed for the bedroom, feeling too underdressed to be making breakfast for the boys. She didn't have a problem having a robe on, but it just felt weird considering that two Uchihas were in her home when one wasn't even supposed to be in the village. Maybe the need for clothes reflected the dread that they would find Itachi. It was as if clothes would make it harder for them to find him. Riiight.

While bustling around her bedroom, dressing, Itachi stared at her. It wasn't a look of desire, but as much a shock look as he was possible. Little brother was there and he knew that Sasuke would be holding a grudge. If he knew … Well, best not to think like that just yet. So far, so good. No need to jinx it by nearly feeling sure that they would discover him here. Tonight, he would make this better tonight.

Sakura left Itachi to his surprise and plotting to cook quite a big meal in the kitchen. "Isn't that a bit much?" Naruto asked, looking over her shoulder. "No. I'm cooking enough to make sure you don't complain that you're still hungry. You're still a bottomless pit," She replied with a roll of her eyes. There was enough food there to feed at least five people. Only some of it was for her and Naruto. The rest was for Itachi when she finally got the boys out of her home.

/

Finally they were out. The rain had eased and left the village and Team Seven had made their way out into the populace. Sakura hated leaving without a good bye, but what could she do? Little did she know that Sasuke was wondering just what was going on in Sakura's home. Being that he was blind, his other senses went up to make up for it. He had found his way to the bathroom and smelt something a little more male than Sakura had ever smelled to his recollection. "So, have either of you been seeing anyone?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head a little as if he were glancing at them. Hey, old habits die hard.

Naruto laughed loudly, rubbing the back of his head. "Man, that was pretty blunt," He chuckled, looking over to the dark haired man. "I'm not really seeing anyone right now." He gave a small shrug, forgetting that only Sakura would be able to see it. He was blond and the idiot of the group, he was allowed a few forgetful moments from time to time. At least it wasn't something important. But …

"Liar."

"I am not a liar. I'm really not," The Hokage whined. Sakura shook her head with a grin and leaned little closer to Sasuke. "He's been sneaking around with Hinata again. They're on and off a lot, but I think this is the longest that I've seen them together." Being that Sakura was top medic and the Hokage's right hand woman, it took a lot for her to be tricked where Naruto was concerned. It also helped that Hinata was still an easy blusher. If they passed in the hallway and Sakura looked at the woman a little too long, then she would end up blushing and dropped her eyes to the floor.

Naruto crossed his arms, pouting a little. "I don't know how you know, but I hate when you do that. We're trying to keep it low profile," He said, tone clearly saying he was going into sulk mode. "If I remember correctly, Hinata was very interested in you. Most would be relieved to finally see you together. Why hide it?" Sasuke asked. "Happy as she is, Hinata doesn't want everyone and their mother to know until she's comfortable with it. There are some that would make that very difficult." They could all think of a couple of people that would either accidentally let it slip, or just blurt it out.

Yep, best to keep it as quiet as possible.

Redirecting his attention the Uchiha "glanced" at the medic. "And you?" Sakura looked between the two boys who were looking a little too closely at her. She laughed loudly, as Naruto had earlier. "Yeah, right. Like I could possibly even like someone without big-mouth here saying something about it." She chuckled quietly and nudged the blond a little. He could keep his own secret just fine, but he wouldn't be able to stop his shock or his mouth from letting everyone else know what was going on in her love life.

"Don't you like someone?" Sakura had to look at Sasuke now, wondering why the sudden interest in who they liked. He had never cared before, even when they were growing up together. "Not really. I don't have time to get to know anyone enough to like them like that anymore." The best lies always have some true to it. It was very true that she had little time. She ran the hospital and half the Tower half the week. How was she supposed to meet someone?

Sasuke frowned at the answer though. They could see it as him disapproving of Sakura not having someone yet. She deserved it, yes, but he didn't like that she might be hiding something. He knew what he had smelled and wanted to know what it was. But there was that big-mouth thing where Naruto was concerned. He could say nothing because he didn't really want to know anyone to know that he knew something. Least of all, he really didn't want Sakura to find out that he was onto her.

/

The day went on for the three, leading them to have dinner together. All in all, it was one of the more pleasant Sundays any of them had had in the village. But, all good times much come to an end. Each would have to return to their own problems or other duties at some point. Naruto had Hinata to meet near his home for a late night date. Sakura needed to get back to Itachi and find out what they were going to do. Sasuke, he was going to wait a little long. He wanted badly to root through the medic's things, see what she was hiding, but not yet.

It was best for him to return home, train for anther hour and then rest. He couldn't rush into things for fear that he would blow everything and fail at getting both Itachi and Sakura. That just wouldn't do. They said their good nights and went to their own homes, leaving plots and plans for another night.

Itachi, however, needed to do something now. He couldn't continue to endanger Sakura by hiding in her home. He wouldn't underestimate his little brother. He knew he was better than most. He might be blind, but that wouldn't stop him. It would just make him more determined like the rest of the clan. Look at where he was, with his brothers eyes because he couldn't allow his own vision to go dark.

He let out a sigh, idly playing with a strand on long, raven hair that had fallen over his shoulders. He waited for Sakura for he had many questions for her. There was a lot to talk about.

He tensed when someone reached the landing for the second time today. He stood as the doorknob wiggled. The air rushed out of him in a heavy sigh as the medic stepped through the door alone. "Sakura, we must discuss Sasuke," He said, walking to meet her in the living room. "Okay." No arguments, just acceptance that something had to change. Oddly, Itachi hadn't expected her to fight him on this. She was too smart to think that things could remain as they were and have nothing bad happen.

"How has Sasuke been since he came back to the village?" Sakura took a seat on the couch, taking one end while Itachi took the other so they could properly see each other. "He was … bad at first. He was so angry, he didn't want help. He ran out a lot of people when I couldn't be there to help him adjust," She started, rubbing her hands over her face. It had been a long day, but she knew this was coming and tonight would have to be a longer one.

"He got a little better over time. He trained on his own, worked on getting used to fighting and functioning without his … sight" She bowed her head a little, still feeling a pang of regret for not being able to do anything. It had been a choice of Uchiha. She had gone with her heart and it was paying off. It didn't stop the feeling that she had truly hurt and betrayed her old time crush and one time friend. She had to push the thoughts away, taking a deep, cleansing breath to get rid of them.

Raising her emerald eyes to meet crimson red, she continued. "Last week, he seemed to just change. He came to the Tower and hung out with Naruto and me. It seemed weird, but I thought that he was finally starting to let us in. Letting us help him heal more." She gave a small shrug. Itachi leaned against the back of the couch, taking in everything that his lover said. "Has he done or said anything that doesn't seem much like him?"

Sakura frowned at that. Most of this new, social Sasuke didn't sound like him. If she were told two weeks ago that she would have her old team mate back, she would have laughed. Speaking of laughing … "Well, he did ask if Naruto and I were seeing people. He never really cared before." She turned a confused look to the older Uchiha, wondering what kind of answer her would give her.

A few minutes of silence. All the information settled, set in motion other thoughts. "I have to leave." The words fell like lead in the silence. Sakura's eyes widened, her jaw dropped, amazed that he would say such a thing. Yes, she knew he had to leave her home, but he made it sound like he would have to leave the area, away from the village, very far away. "Are you … going to go back … to the group?" She asked, tried to keep the tears out of her eyes and out of her voice. Save for a little shaking, she didn't surprisingly well.

"I might. I'll have to think about that. But I can't stay here. Its too dangerous if he's asking such a weird question. He might actually starting catching onto us." Itachi spoke as if it were the most normal thing in the world. His voice was calm, steady, and as monotone as ever. But these damnable feelings were twisting his insides. Being away from his little medic again would tear him up inside. He wouldn't be able to properly function if he left entirely and didn't come back.

"Please, you can't. I just got you back. I don't want to be without you again," Sakura pleaded, her attempts to be calm failing. Hot tears started to run down her cheeks, voice trembling as she spoke. This couldn't be happening, not yet. It was too soon. "I have to. You know its not safe for me to stay here," He murmured, pulling her close and resting his chin on her head. She listened to his heart beat as she tried to keep her crying to a minimum. She was stronger than this. But love conquers a lot, sometimes even a cold-blooded monster as everyone thought Itachi was.

"I am sorry. I do love you," The Uchiha whispered, placing a light kiss on her forehead. Without another word, he went for his cloak and slipped out a window into the inky black night.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning after Itachi left Sakura's apartment, he found himself in a very strange place. He had planned to return to Kisame's side, to resume his place in the Akatsuki. He was going to spend another six months away from the small power house and try to be mostly his normal self. He knew he had been changed forever. That little kunoichi had broken some wall inside of him and weaseled into a heart he had thought long dead. She was bringing emotions out of his that he never had hope of feeling again.

She also seemed to have some invisible leash on him.

The cloaked man stood carefully on a branch, peering through the leaves at the wall around Konoha. No, not peeking. Glaring. He was glaring at the wall as if this was its fault. Yeah, he wasn't leaving because of a wall. He gave a small sigh, a slight twitch under his eye. This was not what he had planned. Making a small "tch" sound, he hopped through the tree branches, looking for something in very specific that would aid him in his new plan.

All the while, another figure hid in the trees. Tobi stood, shoulder pressed against a tree trunk and watching Itachi. He had been following him almost the entire time. He had known that he had left Kisame's company and made a very educated guess he would come here. He was right. Now, just to throw the other members off and allow Itachi to rest easy here on this side of the oversized fenced. He saw major potential in Itachi now. Not only could he control the Kyuubi now, but he could revive the clan with that medic. True, she would add color into the black on black colors of the Uchiha clan, but it didn't matter. The clan had a future again and could start anew.

Things might start looking up in Tobi's ... eye.

/

Three days. Three very long and painful days. That day after he left, that had been the worst. Sakura had cried herself to sleep, that much she knew. She felt she must have cried even in her sleep. By morning, she was no good to anyone, not even herself. She had called out of work and refused to answer any questions.

The second day she returned to the hospital. It had been hard, but she had made sure she kept herself busy and couldn't think of anything else. Today, it was a little better. It still hurt. She had this hole inside her and no one could know that she was mourning her heart. No one knew that she truly loved Itachi and that she felt certain he definitely felt the same. No one would believe he was capable of feeling anything towards another living being.

She knew different, but couldn't tell anyone. She let out a sigh and straightened up. The medic finished what she had run into the supply close for. It had been a small lie, but she could still use the things in her arms. She had done this often enough the past two days. That, or fled to the staff lounge or any other place that would allow her a few moments to allow herself to grieve.

Luckily, no one that truly knew her had spent time near her. There were a few that could pick apart her carefully constructed mask and see that she was hurting inside. Pure luck on that one as Ino usually worked here as well. Chance would have it she was sent out on a mission so she was with casual acquaintances rather than true friends.

And luck just ran out.

Sakura froze as Sasuke walked down the hallway towards her. Oh wonderful. With a deep breath, She steeled herself and put on a bright smile. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" She asked brightly, seeming as if she were really pleased and surprised by his visit. Everyone knew that they were on good terms again, doing what good friends really did by hanging out often outside of missions.

The young Uchiha gave a small nod, finding the woman he had been looking for. "I happened to be passing by the Tower. I was asked to give you the message that your presence is required urgently," He answered. Actually, that had been paraphrasing. Naruto had insisted …adamantly that Sakura be there now that it had actually made Sasuke twitch physically just to think about it. He could never muster up so much energy to even think of relaying the message exactly.

Sakura let her smile fade. Well, at least she wouldn't have to pretend her annoyance. "Great, what does he need now?" She asked rhetorically. She didn't expect an answer, nor did she really want one. She would be finding out shortly either way. Handing off her supplies to someone else, she gave her orders and walked off with Sasuke at her side.

/

Finally, evening had come signaling the ability to go home. Today had been extremely easy. It had been mostly paperwork so she didn't have to look at anyone. She was even forced to be Naruto's advisor in a few meetings he had through the day. All of it irritating so she didn't even have a chance to think of Itachi and make herself depressed.

"Good night, guys," She called over her shoulder with a wave. Sasuke wouldn't see, but he would probably know there was a motion to go along with her departing statement. At least now Sakura could look cranky and possibly upset without raising any red flags. She would have rather worked in the hospital. Everyone knew that half the time her working in the tower would end in her walking home with a bad mood.

Heading up the stairs to her apartment, the pink haired medic fished out her keys, eyes down and missing certain blatant signs. The squawk of a bird startled her, making her look up with a jump. Wide jade eyes met the beady black ones of a crow. The crow had a knowing, intelligent look. No bird looked like that naturally. She grinned broadly. Finally, something good and she knew Itachi was still near. Things were bright once more.

It wasn't just Sakura feeling so elated at Itachi's close presence.

In the Uchiha complex, Sasuke grinned wickedly. He had been training, pushing himself again. He had felt the spike of chakra, the feel of Itachi as it brushed into the village. It wasn't much. Most probably would have missed it. His hearing hadn't been the only thing the blind man had been training to get better, to work like one of his other senses that he used constantly.

Oh, this was going to be such sweet revenge.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke frowned deeply, clearly displeased. He stood in the middle of his bedroom, mind fully concentrating on finding the source of Itachi's chakra signature. He was having great difficulty doing so even though he had been honing his abilities for so long. It angered him that his brother wasn't as easily pinned down even though he was clearly sticking close to the village.

A stupid move. Having put the pieces together, he had deduced that it had been Itachi that had left his scent behind at Sakura's the other day. He found it exceedingly strange that is immoveable sibling was drawn here by the medic. Sasuke had never taken the time to really see what was so great about her. Yes, he had mild friendly feelings for her once, but never anything stronger.

So what drove an Uchiha to fall so far?

The youngest couldn't figure it out. But then he had been blinded by rage and hate for so long he couldn't see the good in anything anymore. He didn't see how big a heart she had, able to forgive grievous crimes regardless of anyone else's opinions. She had forgiven him for his crimes against her personally yet he couldn't see such kindness since he was hell bent on killing her.

He let out a sigh and gave up for the moment. After so many years, he should have known that it would be harder than just following a chakra signature. _Come now, Sasuke. You're smarter than that. There's a much more precise way of finding him. He thought to himself, and it was a much easier way of tracking. He just had to wait for Sakura to actually do something about his brother still being around._

_/_

_Sakura herself was unsure how exactly to go about things. For the past few days she had been greeted on her way out and upon coming home by a crow. It came in with her for a short while at night, but was always gone by the time she went to bed. It was sad that she slept alone, but it was a comfort to know that she hadn't been left like she originally thought._

_It was hard to think of a good reason to go searching around the woods surrounding the village for no apparent reason. She couldn't remember a time when she hadn't had a good reason for going out there, otherwise she would just stay in the village to do work or relax. It would seem very odd for her to say "Oh, I won't be reachable today. I'm going for a stroll in the woods like its perfectly normal." Someone would find is suspicious if she did that._

_She ran her hand through her hair, trying to come up with a logical reason to be outside the walls so she could find Itachi. One luckily fell into her lap. She had been spending the day with Naruto in the office, sifting through papers and going over various plans with him. One of the neighboring smaller countries was having problems with a sickness running through a couple of villages. _

_They had competent medics, but they couldn't keep up with the amount of people that needed healing. They needed extra hands and Konohagakure was apparently their choice for asking aid. Being the nice guy that the blond was, he was willing to send some of their better medics out. _

_He grinned at the pink haired woman, clearly about to ask more of her than he all ready did. "Sakura, there seems to be a little problem. Can you and Ino go help a few little villages?" He asked, giving his best puppy eyes. She blinked at him, considering giving him the hard time that he obviously expected from her. Sure, she did a ton for him, but this was the perfect excuse to leave. Though, Ino would be with her, at least for part of the way it seemed. _

_She sighed and snatched the paper requesting aid from the Hokage, glancing over it with feigned irritation. "Yeah, I guess that's fine. It'll take a few days," She murmured, envisioning a map in her mind for both the quickest and longest routes to the villages listed. Then a thought came over her. This would be her first away mission since she had brought Sasuke home._

_Had that been why Naruto was nervous? Had he been sheepish about asking her in case she was afraid to go out again, lest she be kidnapped a second time? Her sudden pensive look must have worried the blond as he hastily stood. "We can send ANBU with you guys, or you can stay here. You really don't have to go." Blue eyes were wide, hoping that Sakura wouldn't think he was pushing her out into danger again. _

_She blinked at him, surprised at both offers. "Its okay, Naruto. I don't mind going with just Ino. Its been so long since I've been out. I think its time that I do an away mission again. I think it important I at least try. For my own self-confidence," She said, trying to sound reassuring. She gave a soft smile to ease his worry. She actually wasn't at all worried about her safety, knowing that she would have a shadow the entire way to protect her. No one could know that particular detail, but she was very aware of it herself._

_Naruto settled a little, looking mildly soothed but her willingness to go out again. She might not have been the strongest of the team when they were younger, but she definitely could match all the men in determination. He grinned with a nod and sighed. "I think we should have dinner tonight. The three of us. Then we'll do dinner again when you get back," He said firmly, hands on his hips and pleased with the suggestion. _

_Of course, the medic knew he meant Sasuke, even though they had other close friends such as Sai. Sasuke has been so long missed that he had to be included in so many things to assure the Jinchuuriki that he was really back, really in the village to stay. _

_/_

_The following day was a busy one for many. So many had different plans for a single mission. Sakura and Ino left the following day at noon, both chatting pleasantly as they headed toward the needy country. Sasuke had been informed of the mission at dinner. He had found this to be potentially useful to his cause. He felt certain that his brother would be trying to keep a close eye on his "friend." At some point he would be sure to show himself and provide the youngest Uchiha an opportunity at them both. _

_In fact, that was exactly what Itachi had in mind, following at a safe distance, but certain of the medic's whereabouts and condition. He had learned through his feathery friend that Sakura would be leaving the village. The presence of the blond woman was irksome as it would prevent him from escorting her the entire way. It did sound as though they would be splitting up at some point to go to different villages. That would provide him time alone with the small powerhouse as she made her way "alone."_

_Unbeknownst to both Uchiha men, a third gentleman would be following the medics. Naruto, the caring Hokage that he was, was very worried about his former teammate and now top medic. He was certain that she had put on a brave face in front of him but was secretly scared for her own safety. Sakura had quite the entourage following her. Three brave and very powerful men following her, though only two wanted her safe. Such an odd turn of events. _

_One was expected to care for her given they were always close friends. Two were supposed to be indifferent to her as she meant little to nothing to them. _

_Ah, but one person had been forgotten. Or rather, never noticed. Madara still kept watch over the whole scene, waiting sound his services be needed. The clan had hope once again. A new start could be had for the Uchiha, It wasn't the ideal restart he had considered, but it was one none-the-less. He wouldn't allow for Sasuke to ruin it. He was certain that the festering feelings of rage, hate, and now bitterness of lost sight and failure at his long awaited goal. _

_This would not bode well for the unlikely couple. He also had to wonder just how the blond would take all this news as the eldest Uchiha felt certain he would end up in the fight as well. Such a story this would be. Truly one for the scrolls._


	10. Chapter 10

"I'll see you in a few days, Ino," Sakura said with a little wave as she and the other kunoichi parted ways. The blond woman waved back and made her way down a path that would lead her to a village close to the border of this small ailing country. Sakura had her own end of the country to get to and started walking again. Now on her own, she started scanning the woods around here, looking for a sign that someone was out there.

Naruto was the only one to misread this action. Well, Sasuke couldn't see it but taking note that Ino was no longer there, he could only assume that Itachi would be making himself known. The Hokage however was sure that Sakura was looking for danger, certain that someone would leap out and try to take her against her will again. He was met with shock as the middle Uchiha stepped out onto the path, closing in on the pink haired medic.

He was ready to run and defend his friend until he saw how she lit up and threw her arms around that Akatsuki member's neck. He tripped over his own feet and kissed the dirt. That was unexpected and quite frightening. His mind was reeling both from the shock of Sakura greeting Itachi and from how hard he hit the ground.

The surprises just kept coming!

"And we all meet again," Sasuke growled, a most frightening smile twisting his lips as he joined the embracing couple, Itachi a bit awkward in the hug. Both looked at the youngest dark haired man, his brother with a small frown forcing its way into his expression. "I knew your change of heart was too good to be true," Sakura muttered, scowling at her former friend.

Sasuke chuckled, stepping closer and baring his sword. "I haven't wanted to be around you for years. You were never worth anything. The only reason I bothered with you and the dumb blond was so I could kill you and Itachi. I don't suffer traitors lightly, you should know this by now," He finished, his words ending in a nasty snarl.

The pair watching the blind man took a few steps away, moving to get room to maneuver. They had a crazy person in front of them so they would need that room. The long blade shifted, pointing at Itachi. "I'll make you suffer first." With that, Sasuke rushed forward, aiming the sword to pierce. He ran at Sakura, shocking all that would be directly involved in the fight.

Naruto was frozen on the ground, stunned to silence as he watched the exchange. If he could afford to simply die of shock, he would have at what happened next. Itachi was a blur of black as he moved, faster than the Hokage expected. The sword bit through flesh, making Itachi give the slightest of flinches as he protected Sakura. Really? Did that just happen? What had been going on with these people that Naruto didn't know about? Clearly a great deal if Sasuke was attacking Sakura and Itachi was protecting her. One would think it would be the exact opposite.

Yet, Naruto had to do something as the elder brother pushed the medic back, moving himself to try to walk off the blade that had embedded itself through his side. Sasuke only knew that he hadn't hit his former teammate because he felt the rush of air and the burst of speed from his brother. He hissed, clearly displeased with what just happened. Then he felt Naruto behind him, his singular chakra signature blazing as the blond made his way down the path.

"Sasuke, stop this. Sakura is your friend!" He said loudly, his face contorting in confusion and pain that his friends were fighting. Sasuke turned on him, ripping the tip of his sword out of his brother's side to point at the demon vessel. "She is no friend!" He yelled, his pain and rage clear as he lunged at Naruto.

The Hokage moved quickly, pulling out a kunai and blocking Sasuke's blade. "Sakura has done nothing but take care of you! She kept helping you long after I told her to give up!" Naruto yelled back, trying to defend the one woman that he knew was always a good person, no matter what. He never thought that Sakura would do anything to intentionally harm a friend or innocent person. He knew her too well.

"She helped him take my eyes!" The youngest Uchiha howled, taking a step back and pointing in the general direction of the medic. "He manipulated her and turned her against me!" Sakura was left standing in shock, guilt floating around the edges of her expression. Naruto looked to her, slowly deciphering her expression. "You helped?" He asked in a small voice, appalled that someone could think of something so terrible of the pink haired woman.

"Don't blame her," Itachi chimed in, voice low as he turned slowly, leaning to one side, favoring the wound just a little. "I did manipulate her, but she changed me as well." The tall man pushed Sakura's warm, healing hands away, preferring to fight as he was, it might make things a little more fair.

Naruto shifted on his feet, making sure he could see what both brothers were doing. He frowned, seeing the two together and obviously changing places on the moral compass. Sasuke spun to face Itachi, full out yelling at him. "You don't change, Itachi! You're a heartless monster! You've never cared about anything!"

A deeper frown marred Itachi's features, showing real expression for the first time in a very long time. "Foolish little brother," He murmured, shaking his head a little. "I still care for Konohagakure. There is a reason why the Akatsuki have not attacked in full force," He stated, looking towards Naruto meaningfully. He had been keeping a close watch on the organization and did do his best to continue to protect the village even though he was no longer welcome.

"I still care for you, Sasuke, but I was … afraid." Admitting that took more courage from Itachi than was pretty. Everyone, including Madara was surprised by the admission. "I did not want to go blind, stuck in the darkness. I, instead, forced it on you. But you've been blind for so long anyway. You took your own eyes from you long ago," He said quietly, knowing that Sasuke's rage had hindered him in seeing what was really important.

Itachi understood now that Naruto and Sakura had always been a strength. Or rather, they could have been. If Sasuke had allowed himself to really feel for them, accept them and their love for him, he would have had such power. Now, he was alone, blind, and worse off for his anger. An anger so strong that Sasuke was starting not to know who to face off with first, who to fight as Naruto and Itachi both advanced in small steps.

"What did you mean you still care for Konoha? If you cared, why would you slaughter your own family and go rogue?" The Hokage asked, clearly suspicious. Something told him to listen though, deep in his gut he knew he had to give Itachi a chance to at least speak. He wouldn't guarantee that he wouldn't still do a little harm to the man, seeing as he was one of the most dangerous men known in the shinobi world.

Blue eyes drifted to meet with green, Naruto looking to Sakura to see what she thought, felt about all of this. He could see the pain in her eyes at having hurt Saskue the way she did. He knew now that the reason she didn't give up was at least partly guilt now. But that wasn't all he saw. When she glanced at Itachi he could see the softer feelings, the love. If he really thought about it, Itachi had been in a fantastic position to make a move against Konohagakure when he had Sakura. Obviously he had been in contact with her recently if he knew that she was going out on a mission. If that much was true, then he could have used her any time to make a move against Naruto, not only as the demon vessel he had been after for years, but as the Hokage.

It was an interesting thought, that. But it wasn't what he wanted to hear about from Itachi right then. "I did those things to protect Konohagakure. It's a long, complicated story. I will share it with you if you allow me later," Itachi said carefully, lifting his hands to sign for clones. Still, he stared hard at the young Hokage. Naruto got the hint and followed suit.

There were now multiple Uzumaki and Uchiha. Saskue felt the chakra surround him, drawing his senses in all directions. "No!" He shouted, enraged at the pair seeming to work together. "This isn't how it goes!" He let out a roar and started slashing through the clones, hunting the true men he wanted dead.

While he raged among the clones, Naruto and Itachi slid closer to each other, both channeling their chakra into their hands, calling wind and fire respectively. Sakura slumped as she watched, eyes wide and mouth agape. She couldn't believe this was happening. Saskue was insane, Naruto and Itachi were actually working together and looked like they were going to perhaps kill the youngest Uchiha. She couldn't argue their logic as Saskue was a true danger to everyone and imprisoning him would just drive him crazier than he all ready was.

Still, she couldn't bare to see it happen. Her hands went to her face as she started to sob, the crackling of fire and the howl of wind the only things to tell her that Saskue was about to be beaten. It was a shorter fight than anyone expected. Saskue fell at the force of the ninjustu thrown his way. He sword fell a few feet away as he dropped to his hands and knees, body burned and cut all over.

He wasn't able to get up as Itachi approached, kunai in hand. He bent down, an arm going around his brother as he slid the weapon home, the elder brother whispering words of love as he killed his little brother. His one hand drifted up, his fingers touching Sasuke's forehead. "Forgive me, Sasuke." This would be the last thing he would ask forgiveness for. He had been saying that Sasuke's entirely life, and he still meant it just as much as when he first said those words, made that gesture. So much for always being there to protect his baby brother.


	11. Epilogue

Sasuke had been dead for hours, carefully laid down and looking like he was simply sleeping. Itachi had been so mindful of his little brother's body. His face was serene, as if the hardships, horrors, and his awful rage had never touched the young Uchiha. Sakura sat next to him, holding his cold hand. The tears had stopped long ago. The only reason she didn't continue crying was simply that she physically was all out of tears. She would mourn this man for a long time. They all would.

They had all carved a special place for him in their hearts that he would forever keep regardless of the awful wretch he had become. He had been Sakura's first love and stomped all over it. Yet she would always love him, always care. Naruto had found a best friend and fierce rival that had always pushed him to be more, better. He would be grateful to his teammate for having made him want to keep growing.

Itachi. He would never heal from this. He would get better, but he wouldn't fully heal. He spoke to Naruto the entire time they sat on that path, discussing so many things. The elder brother started at the beginning, being prompted to tell the Hokage what had happened years earlier. He had told him all about why he had killed his entire clan. Itachi had been a true loyalist to his village. He had done so much for it. Captain of an ANBU team at thirteen, doing so many high ranking missions and returning virtually unharmed.

He had been the pride and joy of the Uchiha clan, exceeding expectations. But he had learned of a dark secret, a conspiracy. He brought this information forward and asked nothing for himself when he agreed to do what would be considered one of the worst things to ever happen in Konohagakure. He murdered his entire family to save everyone else from a hostile take over. The Uchiha Clan could have done it to. They had the power.

But the entire village was saved and the only thing that they were allowed to know was that Uchiha Itachi, a shiny star of the village, was now an enemy. Sasuke had been spared, his brother wanting him to remain safe, cared for in the village. He hoped he would grow up uncorrupted, only harboring a desire to best his brother. But what he had become? That had been unexpected and unwanted.

What Itachi himself had become had been unexpected and unwanted. He didn't want to be afraid to be blind, to fear never seeing again. Now he couldn't fathom not deciding to do the exact same thing all over again. He had such deep regret for his brother but couldn't allow such a bitter being to continue through life like that. If he had to do it again, the only thing he really would change would be to take mercy on his brother and kill him after taking his eyes. That would have been the humane thing to do.

Naruto sat quietly, only asking a few questions here and there. He was shocked to know that there were a few that had been abreast of the situation, that had known for so long and chose to hide Itachi's great deed to the village. The blond was shocked to find out the lengths that the genjutsu master went through. He had killed his entire clan, went on the run, and joined the most feared organization known to all shinobi.

This man had stayed with that group to make sure no action was planned to go directly against the village. He had taken assignments personally to come to the village and ensured that no major harm was done. Itachi knew that he wouldn't do anything seriously detrimental against his former home and was the only one that could truly control Kisame. That was a man with a weapon no one wanted to go near if given a choice.

The Rokudaime heaved a heavy sigh. He had much to think about. He looked at the pink haired medic, watching her stared at Sasuke. They couldn't just leave him, let him rot out here. He had meant something to the entire village even after all these years. They would have to have a proper service, allow him to die an honorable death in the eyes of everyone else. They couldn't know that he attacked their most prized medic and would have killed the Hokage if given a clear shot.

No one could know just how crazy he had gone.

But the village should know some truth. They needed to learn of what Itachi had done, that their hatred was misplaced and unnecessary. That was going to be a hard thing to do, to convince people of.

Another sigh.

/

Naruto had called for some ANBU guards and a few medics. Two guards and the medics were sent to the villages that Sakura was supposed to be helping. They wouldn't be able to do quite the job that the kunoichi could but they would do what they could. The rest were set on edge and fell into defensive stances around Itachi. The Uchiha was unfazed, expecting such a reaction. Actually, he had expected to simply be attacked, but the close proximity of Sakura and Naruto saved him from that.

The guard escorted the trio back to the village. Itachi carried Sasuke's body, cradling his brother to his chest, holding him securely as he did when they were very small. A few tears escaped him, rolling down his cheeks as they entered the village. Sakura was the first to notice, moving slightly closer to give what support she could. She knew that her pain was nothing to Itachi's. This was the last family that anyone was aware of. He had killed all of his clan now, and had no one left.

The village was in an uproar as they watched the slow progress of the small group. This was the most unlikely sight that anyone could ever dream of. The entire village created an impromptu parade, all headed to Hokage Tower. There, they found a long table set before the doors. Itachi laid Saskue down, putting his fingers to the younger brother's forehead briefly before setting away. Trying to get as far out of the spotlight as possible.

Sakura and Naruto shared a look and the medic joined the seemingly last Uchiha, holding his hand and making sure that everyone was aware that she cared for him. The crowd went wild, cursing, sneering, demanding the blood of both.

Naruto held up a hand, yelling as loudly as he could for the village to listen. Again, it seemed to take hours, and few were convinced of what they were told. But now the village knew the truth. Itachi was not to be considered an enemy any longer. It would take a very long time for people to changed what they were brought up to feel. How were they supposed to just accept that he had done it for the good of the village. He had killed his entire family!

But the village bit their tongues, most arriving the mourn with the odd trio as Sasuke was buried as a hero. He died helping to protect his friends. Itachi had arrived but had not been the attacker. In fact, the fearsome four had taken on hostile rogue shinobi, Sasuke and Naruto having been there to keep an eye on the skittish Sakura. Itachi had been in the area, on his way to Konoha looking for his brother and his love. Unfortunately, the fight had been enough of a ruckus, caused so much chaos, that someone got a lucky shot on the disoriented Sasuke.

Itachi moved into the empty Uchiha complex shortly after the service, feeling so strange to be back home. It wasn't quite home though, with no one there. His favorite person would never run up those steps there again, begging for Itachi to spend time together. Over there, he would never spar with this or that relative. He sighed, remembering so many things, small details that would mean nothing to anyone else. The little nicks and dings in these walls and floor, so familiar yet now so alien to him.

Sakura joined him, giving up her own apartment to keep close to Itachi. It was clear to everyone that they actually were in love and that it didn't look to be a fading thing. On the rare occasions that Itachi left the complex, he was side by side with the small medic, showing some mild form of affection. He didn't leave her side for everything, throwing the force-of-habit glare at anyone that looked at them too long. It was clear that he was protective of Sakura and she of him. Her quick temper had defused many a confrontation some men tried to start with the new inhabitant.

The outward hostility was lessened by the unaccompanied visits by the Hokage himself to the complex. It was a daily occurrence. At least one meal, the blond demon vessel ate with the controversial couple. Hinata, Naruto's "secret" love ended up joining him on several occasions, their own relationship finally coming out of the shadows. It was about time, Sakura had told him after one of their dinners.

So, for now, they would live uneasily ever after.


End file.
